


It's a matter of need

by saturnina



Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beady Eye - Freeform, Community: madferourkid, Hand Jobs, Implied Het, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Gallaghercest, No Incest, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds - Freeform, Noel Is a Little Shit, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnina/pseuds/saturnina
Summary: Noel is ready to fly solo and he wants Gem with him. Gem, however, has different plans.
Relationships: Gem Archer/Liam Gallagher, Gem Archer/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. The Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Two short connected pieces to give our good ol' Gem some love. They are not new work, I just happened to rediscover them in my computer.  
I know, I know - it's not the Gallaghercest we all know and love, but maybe someone will give it a chance, hm?

_[August 2009]_

"Shhh—don't tell Liam."

Gem didn't know exactly where he was. The hotel room was abnormally dark. He didn't remember how he got there either, but he could feel the cushions of a sofa beneath him. 

What he _did_ remember was a nice, intimate gig in Yorkshire. He remembered a lot of drinking in their tour bus, with a few chosen fans, part of the crew, Liam and Andy. He also remembered Noel refusing to join them, disappearing right after the gig. 

Funny thing, alcohol. He could swear Noel was right beside him, whispering in his ear.

He only realised that his eyes were closed when someone licked his ear like a cat, causing an electric current to rush up through each of his vertebrae before exploding in light behind his eyelids. His eyes snapped open.

So much for alcohol.

"Promise you won't tell?"

_Promise you won't stop?_, he thought without really thinking, because his mind was ridiculously hazy. Noel was now licking and kissing his neck, and Gem wondered whether it was all a figment of his imagination. But he could smell Noel's expensive aftershave and feel his stubble scratching the skin under his chin. His imagination was never _that_ good.

The penny suddenly dropped when a naughty hand crept down his torso, found its way into his jeans and brushed against a bulge that should not be there. In an impulse, Gem shoved his own hand into his trousers and held Noel's wrist, keeping it from moving. 

Now that his eyes had adapted to the darkness, he could see Noel's face. His eyes were feverish and his face was blushing in a way that was unbecoming for a man of his age. Gem sniffed the sharp scent of whiskey in Noel's breath. 

"Noel—"

"Don't tell Liam," Noel whispered, leaning closer to Gem's body, almost sitting on his left thigh.

"Tell 'im what?"

Noel wasn't even really kissing him, he just brushed his lips and nose against Gem's, moaning a bit. Meanwhile, his left hand was trying to move inside Gem's trousers, but the guitarist held his wrist in an iron grip.

"Time's coming Gem... 'M gonna fly solo..."

It made no sense fucking sense but now Noel's kisses were growing more desperate and Gem was losing any control he had. The hand inside his trousers grew more insistent and the guitarist found himself releasing Noel's wrist, easing his own jeans down just enough to expose his crotch and spreading his legs a bit. Noel's left hand slid into his pants and found the hard flesh there. 

Gem hissed as his hips bucked up against his will. Noel whimpered in response.

"Gem..."

Noel began to caress him and it felt bloody good. He could feel Noel's hardness against his left thigh, but there was no way he could touch him in this position. The other man began to rub him with all he had and Gem felt he was way too close to the edge, but he was unwilling to let himself fall so easily. Once again his own hand shot down into his pants, this time covering Noel's just to make him slow down. 

Feeling sanity escape him by the second, he choked out one last question.

"Why?"

"I want you with me... when I jump..." Noel groaned against his cheek.

Their joined hands began to pump Gem's cock once again in a slow, maddening rhythm, and Gem could feel Noel thrusting his hips against his thigh and it was _too fucking much_, so he yanked Noel by the hair with his free hand pulled him in a kiss, a real kiss this time, wet and loud and with the right amount of teeth and—_God!_—Noel was moaning in his mouth, as if he was the one getting wanked. Not in his wildest dreams Gem imagined that their 'Chief' would be so submissive to him.

As his climax built up, he ravaged Noel's mouth relentlessly, almost hurting him, punishing him a bit for what he knew he was planning to do. Planning to destroy them. And Noel moaned sweetly, because he ached for that well-deserved pain.

An almost mind-numbing pleasure rippled up Gem's loins and he came, grunting into Noel's mouth. He felt Noel's hand become sticky beneath his own and it made him feel deliciously dirty. He removed both his and Noel's hands from his pants and wiped them unceremoniously on Noel's designer shirt.

"Don't tell Liam."

Noel's eyes were keen on his, despite his obvious arousal.

He wasn't going to say anything to Liam. He just promised himself he'd be there for the younger man when the scenery came crashing down on him. As for Noel trying to buy his loyalty with sex—the _nerve_ of that arrogant cunt! What an insufferable, wonderful son of a bitch.

But if Noel thought he had Gem all sussed out, he was in for a surprise.

Gem pressed Noel against the sofa arm and felt him shiver underneath him. He knew he could not stop the other now that he had made up his mind. But Gem would make sure to leave Noel with an itch he would never be able to scratch.


	2. It's a matter of need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward the years...few things changed.

_[5 December 2015]_

It was time to leave the past where it belonged.

Gem sighed as he absentmindedly handed his guitar to one of the crew members. The gig in Lincoln had already started and he could hear Noel's voice—miraculously unchanged by age and all the years of smoking—echoing from the stage. He didn't know exactly why he agreed to be a part of this gig, except for the fact he actually missed playing some good ol' Oasis tunes.

Not that this was Oasis. In a hidden corner of Gem's mind, High Flying Birds would always be but the child of Noel's egomania, and for that he had not quite forgiven him yet. But it _was_ time to leave past where it belonged, back where he could not see it nor think of it any more.

The chief still made very good music, he oughta give it to him. And Gem couldn't really deny that it had been heartwarming to see Noel again backstage—his smile, his embrace, his seemingly _honest_ joy at playing with his ex-bandmate once more. Noel had never made a secret of the fact he had wanted Gem to follow him into his solo career. Heck, he had even invited Gem first hand—if their messy one-night tryst could be considered an invitation.

_"Time's coming Gem... 'M gonna fly solo..."_

The guitarist shook his head to clear his mind. Noel would announce him any minute now. He would walk on the stage, sit beside Noel and let the familiar, comforting chords of his past wash over him. But everything else would stay exactly where it belonged.

Or so he hoped.

~*~

"So, d'you miss the good times?"

Gem tilted his head to look up at Noel, who stood before him, leaning a hip against the TV table. He felt the soft mattress of the hotel bed under him, so inviting, and considered bidding Noel good night and kicking the singer outta his room. They had played together alright—it was not like they were mates any more.

But he could not summon the energy to get up and Noel had showed up with a bag of ale cans to share. He was obviously going out of his way to be accommodating and Gem could smell a rat. A big one.

"I was going to invite you for a pint after the gig but you ran away."

"Sorry mate, I'm knackered."

"Yea, I figured," Noel said, throwing a beer can to Gem, who caught it mid-air with unexpected agility, and opening one for himself. "But it's been such a long time, innit?"

The silence between them was not uncomfortable, but Gem could feel Noel's eyes scrutinising him and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He knew Noel was reading him, watching for his reaction so he could adapt himself accordingly, like a chameleon. Gem fidgeted with his drink.

"Isn't the missus waiting for you?"

Noel cocked a thick eyebrow. "Nah. Sara has some acquaintances at BGU, she's spending time with them." Now that sounded like some _massive_ bullshit if he had ever heard one, but Gem gulped his thoughts down with his ale. "In any case, I told her I was coming to see you. Reminisce like an ol' codger, y'know. She understands."

Gem could bet his guitar collection that Sara probably didn't even know what Noel was up to, but accepted it because she wasn't going to be the one to interrogate the goose that laid the golden eggs for her.

And said goose would probably lie, anyway.

"I think the past is best left behind. 'Ts not like you gonna change it now."

"Really?" Noel threw his empty can in a rubbish bin nearby and opened another. "What would you change?"

"I don't think it was up to me to change anything," Gem answered guardedly, feeling Noel's presence probing his skull. If he had thought Noel was up to something, now he was sure of it.

"Bullshit. You are a brilliant musician... you could be playing with someone who would value your talent. Who would take it further... you could be flying high, y’know."

The obvious teasing was not lost on him, but Gem would not give Noel the satisfaction of making him second guess his choices.

"I don't regret being in Beady Eye for the time it lasted—"

"Yea, Rest in Peace," Noel sneered, feigning a bored look.

Gem finished his ale and smashed the can before disposing it. There was an aggression in his gesture he didn't care to hide, and he could see Noel grin smugly at it. Gem knew what the other man wanted. Attention. Reaction. It had always been like that. Even ignoring his own brother had been a way to secure his attention. Noel the genius, the _chief_. Making everyone turning themselves inside-out to be worth his slightest glance.

Noel's mam should have taught him—be careful what your wish for.

The guitarist stood and stalked up to Noel and before stopping so close their noses were almost touching. Noel had something akin to victory in his eyes, though the rest of his face remained neutral.

"So what do you want Noel?"

Silence. And then Noel smiled, daring to look more innocent than he had the right to. "The same thing I wanted six years ago." Gem felt like ramming his bellend face into the nearest wall.

"Like Mick Jagger said—"

"Oh don't give me this bullshit—!"

"—you can't always get what you want."

Noel pushed him away, laying the can on the table top, and paced towards the door. "It's not a matter of a want," Noel said, only his unsteady voice betraying his otherwise placid demeanour. "It's a matter of _need_."

"I see," Gem murmured, walking towards Noel again and trapping him in the corner where the door hinges were screwed into the wall. "And what does 'the chief' need?"

Noel was screwed too, but he didn't know it. Yet.

The singer grabbed Gem's face and forced him to look right into his eyes. The only part of him that could not lie. Gem felt Noel's hand slide down his body, to grab him by the hipbones and pull him closer. Close enough so that Gem could feel Noel through the jeans. Close enough so that he would _know_.

But Gem was having none of that. He grabbed Noel's chin with a hand, with almost bruising strength, and forced him to keep looking at him, their lips close enough for a kiss. 

"Say it."

Or a bite.

"Gem—"

Noel was blushing a bit and Gem always found the sight amusing. All his smug arrogance could not mask his seething desire to submit. To give up the reins and see if anyone would be bold enough to take them. No one ever did, everybody too busy trying to be the first in the queue to lick his arse. But Gem knew better than to do that. The only things Noel really wanted were the ones he could never have.

"If you want it, you gotta ask for it."

Noel closed his eyes, his head falling backwards and resting against the wall. "What you give Liam—"

"No."

The singer cracked one eye open. Gem's hand was still on his face, his fingers now running over the lines that marked his skin. Lines that weren't there when they first met. Lines he too had, tokens of their shared journey. Their shared _past_.

"Then what—"

"I'll give you what you deserve."

Noel shuddered, Gem couldn't tell whether from anticipation or something else, but he didn't really care. He pressed Noel hard against the wall, kissing him with a fury, his fingers looking for skin with unbridled violence. He would fuck Noel hard and long and make sure he wasn't half as comfortable sitting on that bloody stool on the stage as he had been that night. 

He would give Noel just what he wanted, but never what he needed.

~*~

_[7 December 2015]_

_"I wasn't planning on going solo, but it was such a mess that I—"_

Yeah, _right_. Cunt.

Gem switched off the radio on his mobile and put some music on, cutting Noel's interview short. He had had more than enough of the insufferable git, at least for now. Even he felt a bit sore from their night together, and he imagined Noel would be wincing to sit for at least a week.

Just what he deserved.

He had arrived back home on Sunday and spent what was left of the day with the missus and the kids, resting and enjoying some family time. Then he spent the whole Monday being as unproductive as he could, until he got sick of his own thoughts and decided to go for a walk in the cold evening. Predictably, he found himself in front of Liam's place, red in the face from the biting wind, his heart pounding. He tugged the earbuds from his ears and rang the intercom.

Liam answered on the fifth ring. He opened the door with bleary eyes and a mug of tea in his hand, and looked as if he had spent the whole day sleeping. He was wearing only a white shirt and boxers; that's how Gem liked him best, without all that smart Pretty Green attire.

"Hey Gem. Wassup?"

"Uh, hi. Sorry I didn't call before coming. Hm... you alone? Where's Debbie?"

"Yea. I dunno, she's out with some friends from Brighton. They're visiting."

"And you didn't go?"

"They ain't _my_ friends. D'you wanna a cuppa?"

Figures. Liam stepped aside to let Gem into his flat, which was a mess. Liam always kept his precious clothes neatly folded, while everything else laid in complete disarray. But the air was warm and cosy and smelt like Liam, and Gem felt at home.

"So how's that bellend doin'?"

_That_ bellend. Gem turned towards Liam, who could barely tame his curiosity behind a facade of indifference. He kissed the younger man on the nose, and was rewarded with an intrigued glance.

"He's doin' fine," Gem said nonchalantly, as they headed towards the kitchen. "The gig was good. Noel has everything he wants."

Liam scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly. "You could... y'know, play with him. He'd let you."

The guitarist threw an arm around Liam's shoulder. "I already have what I need," he said, letting his fingers crawl up the back of Liam's neck to slide into his tousled hair. "When you gonna get rid of this ugly hairdo?"

Liam elbowed him in the ribs, "Fuck off!"

Gem laughed and pulled Liam for a kiss, feeling him moan against his lips and melt in his arms instantly. 

Yes. He had _everything_ he needed.

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Nothing in this fanfic is true and I do not claim that the people mentioned in it are like this in real life. No disrespect is intended.


End file.
